


In the Rain...

by Siver



Category: I and Me (video games)
Genre: 100 Fandoms, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Am I alone in the rain? A drabble for the game, I and Me.





	In the Rain...

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Multifandom Challenge  
> Prompt: Rain

When the rain falls what do I feel? It’s dark and lonely in this place. The drops are all around me but I am alone among them. One drop falls and another and another, rippling outward farther and farther away from me. It’s this world. It’s another world. I reach out but I cannot touch it. It’s separate from me. I think that’s okay. Isn’t it?

Am I alone? Do I want to be alone?

Then I see me. I am here and I am there. In the rain we are separate and we are one. I’m not alone now. 


End file.
